


Burning Cold

by EliDeetz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: Based on this Soulmate AU by @springsteengirl on tumblr:"…in which your skin gets colder everytime you get a heartbreak - either being hearbroken or break one, till the point you are literally freezing to death. But when you touch your soulmate the first time, you get your warmth back."





	Burning Cold

The night was cold. Hell, it always was.

Sometimes you wish someone had told you sooner how life was going to be. You wished your parents had at least tried to tell you once. Then again, being eaten by a wraith wasn’t exactly in their plans.

That was the first time you experienced heartbreak, and felt your inner temperature drop significantly. The person who did his best to explain you why that happened, was a hunter by the name of John Winchester.

John saved your life not only by killing the monster, but also by introducing you to Bobby Singer. Who gave you shelter for a while, and soon provided you of a home.

The moment you chose to be a hunter, you knew life was going to be harder than it already was. You had to emotionally detach yourself from the cases, or else your temperature would keep dropping. And it was easy, since Bobby was the best teacher.

But then Sam fought John, and left to never come back. Which was only the beginning of a series of events that would further freeze you up.

Now, many years later, after John’s disappearance, his death, Sam’s death, Dean going to hell, the apocalypse, Sam going to hell, Dean leaving, Bobby’s death, losing both Dean and Cas in purgatory, Kevin’s death, and many other misfortunes in-between; you were beyond surprised to still be alive.

To say it was difficult to be permanently freezing, was an understatement. But you’d managed for a few years now.

Being that cold all the time taught you to do, and appreciate, small things that you didn’t before. Like taking a moment outside to let the sun caress your icy skin, or submerging yourself on a bath of scalding hot water. You’d learn to deal with wearing jackets on sunny days, gotten used to the sound of your chattering teeth, and giving up going swimming even if you loved it so much.

Dating and falling in love was something you’d given up as well. The hunter life simply wasn’t cut out for that, and you knew more than well that going through, yet another, break up would only mess you up even further. Dealing with your blueish-purple lips and stiff-cold fingers was enough of a reminder to stay away from all of that.

There were times when you envied Dean’s luck. Aside from the fact he had to endure about 40 years in hell, when he came back his temperature was back to normal. At first, you wondered if dying and coming back to life had acted as a reset button for his inner temperature.

Later, you would discover the handprint on his shoulder, quickly understanding his soulmate had rescued him from hell.

On other occasions, you would envy Sam’s emotional maturity. He’d gone through basically the same things as you, even worse. Yet he had dealt with it better, and was so much warmer than you. You wished you were that strong.

Normally, you could work through the cold. That particular night however, the boys had decided for you to stay in bed, since having you go down to the wet sewers looking for shapeshifters wasn’t too good of an idea.

So there you were, curled up in the cheap motel bed, shivering below the covers in the middle of a made up pillow nest, and wishing you could hug the heater that was on the verge of melting itself. Still, not hot enough to warm you up one bit.

“Hiya, cupcake.” Gabriel’s voice made you jump, and raise your head from the pillow to find him leaning against the door.

“What are you doing here?” You managed to mutter, doing your best to avoid chattering your teeth.

“What? Can’t I just come by and check up on my favorite hunter? Must I always have ulterior motives?” He asked in a mock-offended tone.

You simply rolled your eyes in response, sneezing immediately after due to the cold. The archangel didn’t took too long to notice your unusual state, since he’d always seen you act normal around him.

“Are you okay?” He inquired with a perked brow.

“Ye-yeah, just a bad day you know…” You felt no need to explain what was going on, surely an archangel would know all about humans and soulmates.

 _Do celestial beings go through the same as humans when it came to heartbreak?_ You wondered, realizing you hadn’t asked Cas about it. Once glance at the archangel standing at the edge of your bed, and you decided they probably didn’t.

Gabriel had gone through a lot, which would definitely drop the temperature of even the most cynic of all people. Yet he seemed so composed, and careless. Surely no one with that poise could be freezing like you did. Even Sam would shiver and struggle from time to time.

His golden eyes traveled around the room, noticing there wouldn’t be enough help in the world to help you warm up. At least not from a human… good thing he wasn’t one.

“Do you want me to help?” The offer was shy, not wanting to bother you, since you’d always taken a distance with him.

What he did not know, was that it wasn’t personal at all, but more of a defense mechanism you’d developed over the years. A distance that you immediately began to take, once you realized you were deeply crushing on him.

“Well… I- sure, if you want to.” Your response was hesitant, and low.

With a snap of his fingers, the covers began to warm up, and the heater went up even higher than it already was. You still shivered, but it was a little less harsh than before.

“Thanks, Gabriel.” A smile was your thank you gift for him.

“No problem, sugar… hey, how do you manage on a bad day without having a super cool, super powerful, archangel like me around?” He chuckled, taking a seat at the edge of your nest.

“Well, usually Sam’s my cuddle buddy.” Gabriel rolled  his eyes ever so slightly, which actually went completely unnoticed by you, since you’d closed your eyes as you felt the heat fighting an eternal battle with your coldness. “Or, I shove myself in between Dean and Cas, whenever I can. Dean hates it, but loves me too much to push me away. But, neither are available at the moment.”

He simply hummed in response, only smiling at your response. After a short silence, he pat you softly over the covers. “I’m no Samsquatch, but I could be your cuddle buddy if you need one.” He wiggled his brows at you,  _slightly_  joking.

What he didn’t expected, was how silent you were at his joke. You would always laugh at his jokes, so when you didn’t, he began to feel slightly anxious. Even worse when he saw you  _actually_ nodding.

“Let’s see if you bite as you bark,” you joked with a hearty laugh, opening the covers for him to join you.

Gabriel wasted no time, he quickly snapped his shoes off to climb up the bed, and take his place next to you. He immediately covered the two of you, not wanting you to shiver more. The archangel didn’t know exactly how much contact you wanted, but when you moved forward and put your arms around him, he mimicked your position.

Your eyes snapped open at the contact in complete shock.

His skin was even colder than yours, making you wonder how the hell he managed to move, given you could swear he was actually made of ice.

And then it happened.

When you tried to raise your head and tease him about his temperature, your cheek made contact with the bare skin on his neck. Something deep inside you began to warm up almost immediately. Starting in your chest, the heat began to distribute itself into every fiber of your being. Traveling from your torso, through your arms, and finally getting to the tips of  your fingers.

The heat was overwhelming, beautiful. A magical feeling that you thought you’d never experience. It made you want to cry, even when you were actually smiling wider than you thought you could.

“Gab-Gabriel,” your breath hitched, as tiny sobs interrupted your speech.

“Shh…” He heaved with closed eyes, and you could listen to his heart beating strongly against his chest. “Let us have this moment, please.” He begged, holding you even closer to him.

That’s when you knew he was feeling it too, and you beamed in happiness, letting yourself get carried away by everything. You rejoiced when the shivering stopped, and your teeth wouldn’t chatter anymore.

But the best part was: you had finally found your soulmate.  


End file.
